


Against the Wall

by Bokutosjersy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT smut, Against a Wall, Age Difference, Anime, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, I suck at tagging sorry, Kinks, Kissing, Levi fucks you, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Top Levi, Wall Sex, bottom reader, kink number 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosjersy/pseuds/Bokutosjersy
Summary: Your captain fucks you
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I know Levi is cannonly a bottom but..

Levi held you against the wall in a chokehold, thrusting his hips into yours roughly. "You're taking me so good you little slut, so fucking tight" 

Words could bearly form in your mouth as you gripped his shoulders tightly for support "aHhhH~ go faster!" Levi smirked, tightening his hold on your waist, as he pistoned into you, making your back rub uncomfortably against the rough walls. 

Ragged moans and gasped left your lips as you bounced on your captain's cock, not caring about the fact that you could get into serious trouble. 

"Fuck! You're squeezing me so good brat" you whimpered when he tightened his grip on your throat, almost cutting off all oxygen to your lungs because of his strength. 

You moaned loudly and threw your head back against the wall when Levi hit your g-spot. "Oh my god right there. Right there. Fuck~!" Levi’s lips latched onto your neck, sucking dark red and purple hickies onto your creamy (skin colour) skin. 

Tears threatened to spill at the intense pleasure, your body shaking violently as you neared your high. Your hand snaked down to your clit, rubbing your swollen nub in circles. 

Levi bit back a moan when you clenched down on him, breathing in deeply at the sight of your fucked out face. 

You hair stuck to the sweat on your forehead and your eyes were rolled back, drool running down the sides of your mouth. You looked hot to say at least. "Shit! I'm gonna cum in you" 

You didn't even have time to register his words before you were moaning loudly and screaming his name, squiting your juices onto his cock and the floor beneath you. You panted heavily, going limp in his arms before jolting up when he sped up his pace. 

Levi fucked you hungrily, wanting to hear those sweet moans leave your mouth. He groaned loudly, bringing his lips up to your ear and growled "not because you came means I'm done baby" 

His thrusts were fast and hard, his tip hitting your cervix repeatedly. The pleasure was overwhelming, making you cry out a string of curse words when you felt another orgasm approaching. 

"I- I'm gonna cum again" a hard smack on your clit was all you got in return, making you squeak in surprise "wait for me" 

You wanted to cry, the coil in your abdomen threatening to burst as you held it in. Frantically thrusting into you, he kissed you passionately, swallowing the moans that left your mouth. 

A string of saliva connected your lips to his when he pulled away "cum!" He pulled your hips down harder onto his, helping you milk his cock 

"AhhHh~" You felt yourself dissolving into pleasure, juices leaking down Levi’s cock. He moaned loudly, removing his hand from around your throat before erupting into you, his warm semen flying up into your womb. 

You moaned as you watched him pull out, making his and your cum leak out of you. 

But it wasn't over, Levi pushed you down on your knees almost immediately, "clean it"  
You took his tip into your mouth, sucking and licking it softly. You made eye contact through your lashes as you engulfed his dick in you throat, bobbing your head slowly. 

Levi moaned, biting his lip and lazily tangling his fingers in your hair. 

You hollowed your cheeks and sloppily sucked his cock, licking along his veins everytime you came back up. The bitter taste of the mixture of cum filled your mouth, making you gag softly. 

Levi began to move your head for you, making you suck on his dick faster while taking him all down your throat. Light choking noises filled the air as you tried your best to breath through your nose. 

"Fuck yeah! Choke on my cock brat" Levi held your head still and began to mercilessly abuse your throat, a bulge visible every time he thrusted into you. 

You held onto his thighs, your sharp nails digging into his flesh. Levi moaned, letting his mouth hang open as he came down your throat, holding you down until you swallowed. 

He let go of your hair and allowed you to come up. You let go of his dick with a pop, licking your lips before opening your mouth widely and showing him that it was all gone "good. now let's go shower"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that was that. Who should I do next, Jean or Connie?


End file.
